


Catch Your Heart

by YoriYozora



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom BadBoyHalo, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoriYozora/pseuds/YoriYozora
Summary: Where Dream SMP members are Pokemon trainers. George is kinda like a newbie while Dream is skilled trainer. Sapnap is above average and Karl is a trainer with special powers. Bad is an average trainer, looking for his boyfriend Skeppy which had gone missing for quite a period of time. This book mainly focus on George cuz I simp for him :) (jk it's because he's my favourite and who doesn't love Gogy)
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Catch Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if this works. I would like to add other Dream SMP members like Tommy Tubbo Wilbur Techno Quackity but idk what Pokemon suits them soo... if got any ideas please tell me...?
> 
> This book uses Pokemon logic. For example, flamethrower only make you go black, most moved are not fatal. A small bag can basically fit everything.

"Come on Eevee, Come on Kirlia! Let's get off now!"

George felt fresh as he stepped onto the land. After a while of travelling, he finally got to a new region. He picked his Eevee up and ran out of the port with his Kirlia.

"I am excited to start a new journey and finally escpaed those bastards. Let's just hope this time I won't meet someone like them again."

He looked up to the sky, realising it was still kinda early. So he took his phone out and checked the map, wondering where to go. After a while of deciding, he decided to head to route 1.

"Let's see what new Pokemon we can find... Kirlia, remember to follow closely."

Kirlia nodded.

George looked around the route, finding some pidgeys and pidoves flying around. The wild is making him happy as he felt like it had been a long time ever since he had gotten peace.

The wild is making him happy as he felt like it had been a long time ever since he had gotten peace  
~~~~~~

Soon, night was setting in. And that's when George realised a problem. He didn't have his camping set and there were no Pokemon Center nearby.

"Oh my god..." George wanted to facepalm himself.

He had no other choice but to continue his journey. The boy let Kirlia sat on his shoulder before continuing.

After walking for a bit more, he found someone setting a camp. He was about to ignore it but the dude stopped him.

"There is nothing for you to stay in nearby and you didn't even have your camping set. Where are you staying?" The dude asked.

"Uhh... I don't know to be honest. Maybe I'll just keep walking?" George replied.

"If you don't mind, you can stay with me for tonight. It's safer than you keep walking." He said.

"If that won't bother you, then it's fine." Geroge smiled.

George helped the dude set up his camp before they finally both sat down. The dude gave him a sandwich and a carton of juice.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" The dude asked.

"I am George. You?"

"I am Darryl, but you can call me Bad. And this are my partners, Absol and Zorua." Bad smiled.

"This is my partners, Eevee and Kirlia." George said as he patted Eevee's and Kirlia's head.

"Your partners are shiny."

"I just thought these colours looks nice." George chuckled.

"So I wasn't the only who have two Pokemons out huh?"

"You ain't. Kirlia can help me to sense danger and Eevee just want to stay out of the Pokeball." George explained.

"Absol can also help protect me from danger and Zorua can be helpful in some case."

"Oh and before I forgot... come out Lapras! Time for you to eat."

George let his Lapras and gave him some Pokemon food. Bad saw that and also let his Crobat and Galarian Ponyta out. They were having a pretty fun time until it got late.

They were having a pretty fun time until it got late  
~~~~~

Inside the camp

"Why do you want to travel?" Bad asked curiously.

"Well, I actually just reached here today." George replied.

"Is your homeland not good enough? Not trying to be mean or anything! Just curious!" Bad asked but then immediately explained himself.

"I mean you can kinda say that. It was just that some people were after me." George replied.

George explained his whole situation to Bad, which made the other guy felt bad for him.

"Poor you..."

"How about you?" George asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I am actually trying to look for my friend. He has gone missing ever since last week so I decided to y'all know, step up the journey to find him." Bad replied.

"Hope you find him soon."

"Hope you'll be safe."

~~~~~

Next morning

"It was nice meeting you Bad." George smiled, giving Bad a handshake as soon as they reached the next city, Rins.

"It was nice meeting you too George." Bad smiled back.

Soon, they went to separate paths. George went to a shop to get himself a new camping set. Of course, he got a blue one.

"Now we can get going."

George looked around and decided not to stay in Rins for long and just get going since there was nothing special.

While going through route 2, a man in red suddenly came up to him. Kirlia immediately stayed in front of George, ready to protect him.

"Who are you?" George asked in a cautious tone.

"You're new to here right?" The guy didn't answered his question.

George immediately put his sunglasses on. Although he didn't sense anything wrong, he still didn't let his guard down. Something was telling him there's danger.

"How-How do you know?"

"Nothing."

The guy said and sent his Hydreigon out. It whipped up a strong blow from the wind, which made George hugged Eevee and held Kirlia tight, looking away to prevent sand getting into eyes. When he looked back, the man was gone.

"This is so weird... let's just leave." With that, George increased his pace.

Meanwhile...

"I met him." The man from just now said to other on the other side of the headphone.

"We'll be here soon."

Once the call stopped, a man in black sat down on his seat. A smirk could be seen from his face.

"Increase the speed."

"Yes sir."


End file.
